One more chance
by Lyan Lyux
Summary: SMAUG se ha convertido en un humano a consecuencia de un hechizo, y para volver a ser un dragón buscara a un antiguo mago que lo ayude. (Johnlock )
1. El dragón de Gales

Los personajes utilizados en el siguiente… esperen, ¡ya perdieron los derechos de autor los descendientes de DOYLE! FUCK YEAH… de todas formas, SMAUG es un personaje propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y solo es utilizado con fines de hacer este ¿adorable?, fan fiction. AU que mezcla el universo de SHERLOCK de la BBC con Smaug. (Por tanto ignoro cuanto vive un dragón)

Dedicado a: **mi Watson (: **

**One more chance, for me**

Hacía bastante tiempo desde que alguien se había atrevido a molestarlo que estaba comenzando a aburrirse, así que decidió ir a acechar a algún pueblucho de las cercanías a costa de que el embrujo que siglos atrás le habían lanzado encima, que era lo que justamente le hacía entrar en dudas de sí salir a volar un rato para aterrorizar a la sociedad o no. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía vivir tantos años si te la tenías que pasar encerrado por el resto de tus días?, mejor era revivir los viejos tiempos una vez más, aceptando las consecuencias que vendrán consigo.

Cuando logró escapar de la montaña solitaria antes de que alguien consiguiera darle con alguna flecha negra, en su camino se encontró a un mago azul, dicho mago (quien por cierto era muy noble) llego a proponerle un trato a cambio de sanar las heridas que le había dejado la batalla de la que huía, el trato era:

_Voy a curarte y dejarte todo tus poderes, hasta te daré una gran casa, con suficiente oro, oro que nadie profanará pues nadie sabe que existe, vivirás sano y salvo, sin nadie que te moleste. Pero esta es la condición, una vez que entres a tu casa no podrás salir de ella, pues se supone que ahí ya tienes todo lo que necesitaras, si rompes la promesa y un día se te ocurre salir para volver a aterrorizar a cualquier otra criatura de la tierra, tu obtendrás forma de la criatura que sea dominante, así sea un enano, un elfo, o un hombre. Vivirás los años que este vivirá, tendrás las enfermedades que este adquiera comúnmente, y comerás lo que ellos comen. _

Smaug desesperado porque ya aliviaran su dolor acepto las condiciones. El mago asintió orgulloso de haber logrado convencer a semejante bestia de aceptar sus condiciones y se apresuró a aliviarlo y por ultimo a lanzar el hechizo sobre él.

Recordaba todo de aquella noche mientras sobrevolaba por las montañas de Inglaterra en busca de un pueblo que fastidiar, pero no conseguía nada que lo satisficiera, quería ir a un lugar lo suficientemente poblado como para poder causar el impacto que quería, así que antes del anochecer, antes de convertirse en un hombre, voló con rapidez a la ciudad más cercana.

_CARDIFF ATERRORIZADA_

_Una bestia mitología conocida como DRAGÓN por más increíble que parece ha sido la responsable de muchos incendios en la ciudad de CARDIFF, los científicos, medios de comunicación, y el gobierno británico están tan intrigados como el resto de la población con la aparición de esta bestia de una altura de aproximadamente 12 metros con alas y escupe fuego. Es un misterio realmente peculiar que está dejando asombrado a todo aquel que escucha la noticia. Lo más impresionante de todo esto, pero por suerte es una buena noticia, es que la bestia desapareció el mismo día, justo cuando cayó la noche ya no se percibió la presencia de dicho animal que se esfumo sin dejar rastro alguno, es un hecho sobrenatural que sigue inexplicable y … _

El hombre de ojos celestes y cabello dorado dejo de leer la noticia, se paró muy decidido y empezó a alistar sus cosas, la ventaja de tener su consultorio en su propia casa.

\- Suspende todas mis citas para el día de hoy, no me importa que tan grave sea, mándalos con mi colega el doctor Webber, debo ir a Cardiff con urgencia, cuando termines todo cierra con llave y llévate a Gladstone contigo, no sé cuánto tarde en regresar – dicto presuroso a su asistente.

\- Si doctor Watson, ¿otra cosa? - .

\- Por ahora no sé, sí se me ofrece algo más te diré -.

Al abrir sus ojos de nuevo, luego del gran catástrofe que el mismo había ocasionado, despertó en la habitación de un hospital, seguía desnudo, solo cubierto con la bata azul que tenían para los enfermos. Con una gran jaqueca miro el televisor que estaba a lado suyo, la noticia era sobre el "misterioso dragón de Gales", y sonrió con cada imagen trasmitida en aquel aparato que llamaban "tele". Había conseguido su cometido, sin embargo, luego noto con más atención en lo que se acababa de convertir, y un remordimiento le invadió. Quizá después de todo aún no estaba listo para ser un humano.

_\- Al fin despiertas, condenado demonio infeliz – _le regañó un hombre de traje, y cabello pelirrojo, por suerte se trataba de una cara conocida.

\- Es un placer verte igual Mysker – dijo apagado.

\- SHHHH, ese no es mi nombre desde hace siglos, ¿no te basta con haber delatado tu existencia? – Le refunfuño enojado, Smaug le volteo la cara y miro el televisor con una sonrisa irónica – Al parecer no, dime, ahora que no soy un dragón, ¿también tendré que ponerme un nombre estúpido como tú?, cual era… ¿Mycron?, ¿Mykri? – .

\- MYCROFT, y no es un nombre estúpido, y sí, tienes que ponerte otro nombre, si andas por ahí diciendo que eres Smaug no dudes en que vayan a atraparte para luego examinarte y hacerte preguntas que no tienen respuesta, pero los hombres son estúpidos, creerán que les estas mintiendo y te torturaran hasta agonizar -.

\- Sí lo sé, he oído montones de veces lo que los hombres hicieron contigo, por eso los queme, lo merecían igual, sabes, solo por eso desearía seguir siendo dragón, para quemarlos a todos -.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir idioteces?, estamos en un hospital, alguien podría oírte, es peligroso -.

\- ¿Crees que me importa?, aún si escucharan, dudo que me creyeran, pienso que cada día los hombres /humanos son más idiotas, solo mira que tan aterrorizados y anonadados los deje con unas cuantas flamitas, ni en la edad media que tenían menos armas eran así, por tanto, me tiene sin cuidado -.

\- Y tú cada día eres más irresponsable y terco, mejor ya párate y vente conmigo antes que digas más estupideces, el limo nos espera afuera – dijo tomándole del brazo y Smaug soltó un rugido y se zafó con furia.

\- Estas loco, ¿crees qué no sé para quien trabajas?, no pienso ir contigo ni con esos humanos -.

\- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer hermanito? , cuando se den cuenta que estés sano empezaran a interrogarte, no tienes ninguna identidad, ven conmigo, haremos unos papeles, te tomaremos unas fotografías y podrás integrarte a la sociedad Inglesa -.

\- ¿Integrarme?, no, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero ser un ciudadano?, no quiero formar parte de nada que tenga que ver con humanos, no, me quedo aquí, ya veré como lo soluciono -.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta Smaug, ahora eres un humano, tienes que integrarte quieras o no, te recuerdo que ya no puedes lanzar fuego, ni volar, entiende, eres humano ahora, y si no te gusta la idea eso debiste pensar antes de romper tu promesa con el brujo ese - le regaño de una forma severa, Smaug se quedó pensando un rato, aunque odiara admitirlo, su hermano tenía razón, ya no era más un dragón, por ende no tenía otra opción, hasta que escucho la última frase "tu promesa con el brujo ese", si Smaug lograba contactar a un mago que lo hiciera dragón de nuevo, ya no tendría que ser parte de los humanos, el problema sería encontrarlo y convencerlo. Por más imposible que sonara su plan, no desechó la idea, pero de mientras, decidió seguirle la corriente a su hermano.

\- Bien, ¿qué nombre estúpido tendré?, sospecho que tienes uno, tuviste años para pensarlo – dijo fastidiado, su hermano sonrió de oreja a oreja satisfecho y exclamo alegre – SHERLOCK -.

Investigar no era lo suyo, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero aun así, el doctor John Watson no iba a rendirse en la búsqueda de ese dragón, que hasta dónde él sabía ya no era un dragón, sino un ser humano.

Pero… ¿Cómo saber qué forma humana había adquirido?

_Bien, Smaug es macho, por tanto eliminamos a todas las mujeres de las opciones, y en base a su edad de "dragón", no es tan viejo, ni tan joven, debe ser entre unos 25-35 años, ¿Qué más me es útil?, uhm… maldición, esto sí que será un lío _

Pensaba en su camino a Cardiff.

_Smaug … Smaug … _

\- ¿Holmes?, ¿qué clase de apellido es ese?, ¿Por qué debo tener un apellido?, esas cosas son inútiles, ¿Y para qué tanto nombre?, creí que SHERLOCK era mi nombre – decía molesto al ver su identificación.

\- Es para que no sospechen, después de todo el nombre de SHERLOCK es muy extraño, tanto como el de SMAUG, y con tres nombres, menos sospechas, tampoco sé para qué son los apellidos, algo que inventaron los humanos, ahora, deja de renegar y ve a buscarte algún empleo, tampoco voy a mantenerte toda la vida -.

\- ¿qué?, apenas me integre ayer, ¿y ya quieres que trabaje para un HUMANO?, estás loco, eso sí no, trabajare por mi cuenta, ya veré de que –

\- "ya veré, y ya veré", ¿es tu frase favorita o no?, escucha, no dejare que eches a perder todo, no permitiré que vuelvan a torturarme y tampoco quiero que te torturen, así que más te vale no levantar ninguna sospecha de que eres el dragón de gales, ¿entiendes? - .

\- Descuida _Mycorf ,_ estaré bien –

\- ¡ES MYCROFT!, y eso espero, para mañana en la mañana toda la información falsa sobre tu identidad estará concluida y distribuida en el burocrático sistema que tenemos, así que en serio, mínimo apréndete tu vida – le otorga un libro forrado de cuero color azul marino con todo sobre el supuesto SHERLOCK HOLMES.

\- Eres un humano ahora Sma…Sherlock, supéralo o vive con ello -. Sherlock asentía ignorándole, ya empezaba a hojear el librito muy curioso.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando? -.

\- SÍ _MYCROFFF,_ basta, ya hasta decidí que hacer con mi vida -.

\- ¿Sí?, ¿Qué? -.

\- Asesor criminal -.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?, ¿existe?, y lo de criminal no me gusta para nada -.

\- No te tiene que gustar a ti, con que me guste a mi basta. Un asesor criminal es aquel criminal que asesora a otros criminales para hacer bien sus crímenes, así aterrorizo al mundo y les doy lo que se merecen, pero no soy el líder del crimen, yo solo asesoro -.

\- Espero que esto solo sea una de tus estúpidas bromas con mal sentido del humor -.

\- Espero lo mismo hermano -.


	2. El trato

**Parte 2 – El acuerdo**

_APOCALIPSIS EN CARDIFF_

_Desde hace una semana apareció sobre la ciudad de Cardiff un monstruo mitológico, el popular "Dragón de Gales" que ha sido tema los últimos días. Como si la ciudad no tuviera suficiente con semejante espectáculo, la tasa de crímenes ha ido en aumento y los policías no saben de quien se trata, crímenes "perfectos" y enigmáticos que parecen no tener solución han atentado a la ciudad…_

\- Sospecho que esto es obra del mismo Smaug – musito para sí el doctor bastante angustiado – me urge encontrar a ese monstruo, o santos ancestros, ¿por qué permitieron escapar a ese dragón? -.

/

**\- Soy el único en el mundo – espeto muy molesto armando un puchero como si fuera un pequeño de cinco años. **

**\- Querrás decir "eras" – respondió Sherlock/Smaug con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, colocando ambas manos bajo su barbilla. **

**\- Deja de robarme a mis clientes, o haré que los dejes por las malas – frunció el ceño. **

**\- ¿O qué?, ¿Va a matarme?, creo que de ser así ya lo habrías hecho, en el fondo no quieres deshacerte de mí, porque ya no tendría con quien discutir, sé que ama esto, tener un rival a su altura, lo sé porque también me encanta, justo cuando creí que todos los humanos eran un montón de cabras asustadas, apareció para retarme -. **

**\- Es cierto, imposible deshacerme de usted… por ahora, es por eso que le propongo que se aleje, dedíquese a otra cosa, pero deje de robarme a mis clientes, ¿tiene que estar precisamente aquí en Cardiff?, o más aun, ¿aquí en Inglaterra? -. **

**\- Sí y sí, no pienso irme, y entienda. Yo no me robo a sus clientes, simplemente van con el que da mejor calidad, solo soy su competencia, no es mi culpa ser mejor que usted -.**

**\- NADIE es mejor que James Moriarty señor Holmes, y se lo voy a demostrar, entonces recordara mi oferta de dedicarse a otra cosa -. **

**\- Que tenga buen día profesor Moriarty -. **

**\- Cuídese la espalda Holmes, te quemaré -. **

**\- Si alguien quema gente aquí… ese soy yo -. **

/

El doctor estaba a punto de rendirse, si su asistente seguía enviando a todos sus pacientes con el otro doctor con consultoría de la calle, iba a terminar perdiendo su reputación, su clientela, y su consultorio.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock a medida que iba ganando popularidad (mala por cierto), iba olvidando sus propósitos de volver a ser un dragón, pero no al cien por ciento, más con la aparición de ese tal James Moriarty en su departamento. Cuando James se retiró visualizo una escena en la que el volvía a ser SMAUG e iba a donde Moriarty para decirle bastante victorioso "te dije que era el único que quemaba gente". Oh, aquella visión como lo había dejado tan "contento", tanto que la archivo en su palacio mental para futuras ocasiones.

Al salir de su "palacio", se encamino directo a la pared donde tenía toda una red (un mapa araña) de pistas en donde podría encontrar a algún descendiente de los antiguos magos de la 'tierra media', día tras día se la pasaba viendo el mapa, añadiendo , moviendo, o quitando cosas, con la esperanza de dar con algún indicio, pero nada.

\- Soy Smaug, de existir un mago, quizá ya lo habría encontrado – se dijo a si mismo frustrado. Decidió ir a dar un paseo por la estación, los magos amaban viajar, quizá algún viajero sería uno, nada perdería con intentar.

Mientras John iba rumbo a la estación de trenes para ir de regreso a Londres, cuando una voz muy familiar lo estremeció. No había escuchado la voz de Smaug desde los pocos videos que vio en televisión sobre él, y estaba casi seguro de que aquella voz era idéntica, de igual forma John trato de controlarse. "Quizá son las ansias de querer encontrarlo las que me hacen escucharlo", pensó.

\- Señor, se le cayó esto – le había dicho el hombre de cabello negro y ojos camaleónicos a la hora de entregarle su pasaje de abordaje.

\- Gracias, casi me trepo a ese tren sin tener el pasaje – le respondió nervioso, mientras John seguía pensando en sí era o no la voz de Smaug, Sherlock lo miro dudoso, aquel hombre se le hacía familiar, casi hasta podría jurar que era la misma imagen de …

\- Oh ese es mi tren, creo que debo irme, gracias señor… -

\- Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes –

\- UN gusto Sherlock, gracias -.

/

_**Ese hombre se parecía demasiado a aquel mago que me ayudo hace tanto, pero también tenía el aspecto de ese extraño Hobbit que invadio mi montaña… ¿aun viviran Hobbits?, sea lo que sea necesito encontrarlo, no se su nombre, pero va a Londres, vive en el mero centro, es un doctor, y estuvo en el ejercito, no tiene mucho dinero para pagar un departamento, tiene su consultorio, además es soltero, sin familia. Espero esa información me sea suficiente. **_

_Sherlock Holmes, de Cardiff, ¿será Smaug?, hablaba igual a el, además esos ojos felinos tan espectaculares, no cualquier persona tiene esos ojos, ni esa mirada … bien, recordare el nombre y lo investigará al llegar a casa. _

_**/**_

El doctor llego muy pensativo y exhausto a la diminuta casa que era su hogar y su trabajo al mismo tiempo, para su sorpresa, alguien había llegado antes que el, a juzgar por su comodidad, mucho antes.

\- ¿Cómo llego tan rápido? , ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Cómo dio con mi casa?, ¿Esta usted siguiéndome? -.

\- Demasiadas preguntas señor "John Watson" y muy poco tiempo, vayamos al grano. ¿Es usted quien yo creo que es usted? -.

\- Justo tengo la misma pregunta, pero no le diré nada, y mas vale me responda o llamo a la policía -.

\- La policía será inútil, tengo el gobierno británico de mi lado, entre otros agentes, en serio no gaste su tiempo. Dijo que tiene la misma pregunta para mi, eso quiere decir que si es quien creo que es-.

\- ¿Quién demonios se supone que soy yo?, oiga, comienza a asustarme -.

\- ¿En serio?, oh vaya, que decepción, un mago no se habría porque asustar, podría matarme con magia si así lo desea … -

John se quedó perplejo ante eso y rápidamente fue a cerrar todas las persianas y cortinas de la casita, se llevo a Sherlock-Smaug consigo hasta su habitación, cerro la puerta con seguro y ya una vez que verifico que en efecto estuvieran solos, volvio a tomar aliento.

\- Oh John, vamos muy rapido, ¿no piensa acortejarme primero? – dijo burlándose.

\- Cállate, ¿Smaug? , sabía, sabía que esa voz me era conocida.

\- Y yo sabía que no podías ser tan estúpido como el resto de los humanos, has sido el único que relaciona mi voz con la del dragón de Gales, todo un mago -.

\- Gracias a dios te encuentro maldita sea, toda la semana pasada te estuve buscando, ¿en qué has estado metido?, ¿son ciertas mis sospechas de qué eres la razón de que el crimen aumentara en Cardiff?, y lo mas importante, ¿por qué demonios rompiste el acuerdo que tenias con mi ancestro? –

\- Vaya, calmado, ¿siempre lanzas como 100 preguntas a la vez? – dijo divertido arqueándole la ceja y yendo hacia la cama del doctor para descansar – rompí el acuerdo porque estaba aburrido, pero me aburre ser humano, ni siendo criminal asesor me divierto, esperaba que me volvieras dragón de nuevo – dijo como si nada, esperanzado a que con solo pedirlo el doctor fuera a convertirlo así como quizá habría hecho el mago azul.

\- Claro, ¿Y qué te hace creer que voy a ayudarte así como así?, después de las muertes que ocasionaste y todo el mal que has estado haciendo, debería matarte ahora mismo -. Sherlock-Smaug se burlo de la amenaza.

\- No, no me matarías, te conozco, conozco a los de tu sangre, tan nobles, leales y justos, no… matar no es lo tuyo -.

\- Me subestimas mucho Smaug -.

\- Bien, entonces hazlo, mátame -. Sherlock se volvió a recostar en la cama, apoyo su cabeza en una mano y su otra mano yacía sobre su cadera – Solo recuerda, ya no soy Smaug, soy un ser humano, un humano sin armas, indefenso, que el único mal que le ha hecho a la gente es eliminar el mal, no soy tan criminal como crees después de todo -.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, acabas de decir que eras asesor criminal, ¿qué puedo pensar de eso? -.

\- No ayudo a cualquiera John, ayudo a quien sé que merece mi ayuda, criminales que buscan deshacerse de otros criminales, despues esos mismos criminales son eliminados por otros criminales, asi se va John, y si me conviertes en dragón, quemare a todos y cada uno de ellos, empezando por ese profesor Moriarty – refunfuño con lo ultimo, el doctor le miro sin comprender.

\- Aun así, ¡mataste gente con tus incendios en Cardiff! – grito a la defensiva.

\- ¿Si John lo hice?, ¿qué gente exactamente?, queme empresas que destruían el medio ambiente, casas de gente que vivía en la gloria mientras otros mueren en la miseria, entre otro monton de personas que tambien ha sido "malas" en este mundo, entonces … ¿Quién es el malo en realidad John?, y si matar gente mala se trata, o de cazar dragones, tengo una lista innumerable de personas que podrías ir a matar, eres un mago, ¿por qué no vas y juzgas a todos de una vez? -, John se quedo muy pensativo mirandolo con el ceño fruncido, paso saliva por su agrganta, aun pensando en que decir para refutarlo, en eso Sherlock se puso de pie y lentamente se acerco a John y lo acorralo hasta la pared más cercana, frente a el, sintiendo su aliento retomo su discurso con una voz mas grave, en un susurro

– te dire porque John, porque tu no eres asi, pero yo si, hazme dragon y les dare a todos su merecido, quemare a cada hombre sobre la tierra, y vengare a las otras criaturas que ellos mismos han extinguido con su salvajismo – John sintio que sus piernas flaquearon pero tomo fuerzas para retar al dragon, le miro a los ojos, aun molesto pero con una sonrisa ironica sobre su rostro.

– tienes razon – respondio – pero no todos son malos Smaug-.

\- te propongo un acuerdo – Sherlock le arqueo la ceja no muy convencido.

\- ¿de qué se trata? – pregunto curioso, si el acuerdo involucraba la idea de volverlo dragon de nuevo, no lo dejaria pasar.

\- Dame una oportunidad, dame un día para demostrarte porque vale la pena seguir siendo humano y porque no debes quemar a nadie, si al terminar la jornada aún quieres ser un dragón, así será… pero si al final del día decides ser humano, bueno, tendremos que acostumbrarnos al nombre de SHERLOCK, ¿qué dices? -.

\- John Watson, ¿de verdad ese es tu trato?, es pan comido, no podrás convencerme de cambiar de idea en un día, ni si quiera en un milenio -.

\- ¿Entonces aceptas? -.

\- Es un trato -. Ambos hombres se tendieron la mano cada uno seguro de que ganaría.


	3. Solo 24 horas

**Tercera parte- Solo 24 horas **

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana, como la pequeña casa solo tenía una habitación, Sherlock dormitaba en la cama de John mientras que el doctor estaba recostado en la camilla donde examinaba a sus pacientes, esa noche hasta Gladstone había dormido mejor que él.

\- A partir de ahora empieza el desafío, levántate no hay tiempo que perder -. Le grito muy animado el mago-doctor quitándole las sabanas de encima, para su sorpresa este se encontró con un Sherlock que disfrutaba dormir sin ropa, sonrojado volvió a cubrirlo mientras el azabache iba despertando.

\- Ocurre que aún no quiero despertar, ¿qué hora es? -. Dijo tallándose los ojos.

\- Las 6:18, y se me hace raro que no quieras despertar, tanto tiempo que tuviste para dormir en aquella cueva donde te refugiabas, creo que ya dormiste todo lo que te quedaba por dormir en una vida -. Respondió John con una media sonrisa juguetona, Sherlock le correspondió la sonrisa y dejo de tallar sus ojos, se levanto desnudo y empezó a estirarse, sonrojando de nuevo al doctor.

\- Muy cierto, más bien, no quería levantarme, entre más tiempo en la cama, menos tiempo tendrías para demostrarme porque vale la pena seguir siendo humano – dijo entre un falso bostezo, John apenas y le escucho, inconscientemente se quedo mirando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sherlock que se estiraba, y no le asombraba tanto el que estuviera desnudo, no es como si el doctor no conociera el cuerpo humano.

No, lo que le tenía mirando con tanto deleite aquella figura era el hecho de que antes de convertirse en aquel hombre, era un dragón. - ¿Cómo ese animal tan atemorizante llego a convertirse en un hombre tan hermoso? – pensó.

\- John, ¿qué tiene mi espalda que la miras de esa form…. – empezó a decir Sherlock en cuanto dio un vistazo al doctor, luego sus pensamientos articularon un pensamiento tras otro hasta llegar a una conclusión que le hizo callar y sonrojar al instante, por suerte John no le escucho eso ultimo.

\- Disculpa Sherlock, me quedé pensando en lo que haremos hoy, ¿qué dijiste? -.

\- Eh… nada importante John, era eso, ¿a dónde iremos?, ¿qué haremos? -.

\- Pronto lo sabrás, pero primero, hazme favor de ya vestirte, tal vez los dragones les gusta estar desnudos, pero en los humanos eso no es normal, anda, que cada minuto es valioso, es más aprovechemos que estas desnudo para que te bañes le apresuro encaminándolo a la ducha para que se bañara y vistiera cuanto antes, Sherlock le siguió haciendo pucheros.

\- ¡NO!, ¡ODIO EL AGUA! - dijo berrinchudo pataleando con sus pies y haciéndole muecas.

\- Ni me armes berrinche, también los humanos se bañan, anda, anda - al llegar a la regadera este le dio una palmada en el trasero para ya animarlo a entrar, Sherlock se estremeció y decidió apresurarse.

\- Vale, ya voy, ya voy – dijo entre dientes metiéndose a la ducha.

/

Ya que ambos terminaron de alistarse y desayunar, John llevo a Sherlock rumbo al 221 B de Baker Street.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto rodando sus ojos haciendo un mal gesto.

\- Un departamento en el que podemos vivir en caso de que decidas ser humano – le respondió John sonriente.

\- ¿Vivir juntos?, eso no era parte del acuerdo, en caso de que quiera quedarme con este ridículo cuerpo volveré a mi oficina en Cardiff y continuare mi empleo de asesor criminal -.

\- Oh no, tú dejaras de ejercer ese maldito empleo, aparte de que no estoy de acuerdo con la idea de que ayudes criminales, es un trabajo peligroso -.

\- ¿Y eso qué?, no me interesa si estas o no de acuerdo, y a ti no debería interesarte si pongo o no mi vida en peligro, cada minuto que pasa sospecho más que te gusto -.

A John se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y sus ánimos se evaporaron, en el se dibujo una expresión de dolor, el ultimo comentario le había ofendido.

\- Los dragones y su estúpido egocentrismo, no me gustas, no tiene nada que ver, yo no soy gay -. Comenzó a responderle elevándole la voz indignado.

\- ¿Entonces por qué todo este interés en mi? -. Pregunto arqueando su ceja y antes de inquirir mas preguntas John soltó - BILBO -, Sherlock parpadeo varias veces y susurró – lo sabía, sabía que tu carita de Hobbit era conocida – susurro.

\- Sí, como sea, obviamente no soy él, pero desciendo de, soy de los pocos hombres que desciende de un hobbit y un mago, le perdonaste la vida a Bilbo, de no ser por ti, yo no existiría en este momento, creo que de cierta forma, te debo algo, por eso me preocupo por ti tarado -.

\- Eres un hombrecito muy especial John Watson, pero espera, los Bolsón, hasta donde se, no siguieron su linaje, ¿Cómo es posible algo así si Bilbo nunca tuvo una esposa e hijos?, además, ¿Cómo te relacionas con un mago? , a menos que el mago azul que conocí…. Oh…. ¡Claro, claro! -. De pronto callo, - Vaya, vaya, vaya… – comenzó a responderse a si mismo con una sonrisa burlona, John se sonrojo sin duda alguna, e hizo un puchero, ya que sabía la impresionante habilidad deductiva del dragón, no le sorprendió que en cuestión de segundos adivinara toda la historia que por siglos se mantuvo en secreto.

Sherlock soltó una risa bastante divertida, John le miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Basta, no entiendo que tiene de gracioso que dos hombres decidieran tener hijos a través de la magia – recrimino ofendido.

\- ¿No lo es?, ¿quién fue el embarazado?, imagino que Bilbo, jajaja -.

\- ¡BASTA! Estas hablando de MI familia -.

\- Sí, pero es que es divertido, imaginarme al joven Bilbo embarazado, de todas formas, me agradaba ese Hobbit, que alegría saber que después de todo si encontró el amor -. Dijo aún entre risas, John ya no prestó más atención a las burlas y prosiguió con el tema del departamento.

\- Como sea, estamos perdiendo tiempo, ¿quieres entrar al bendito departamento? -.

Sherlock detuvo su risa, y sonriente acompaño a John a ver el lugar, mirarlo enojado era algo sumamente adorable.

Ahora que Smaug había confirmado sus sospechas sobre que el doctor en efecto si era descendiente de aquel Hobbit que le conmovió hace tanto tiempo, veía a John de otra forma, aunque no lo conociera mucho, ahora veía a John como un viejo amigo pues era un rostro conocido. Ver su rostro y recordar a Bilbo, le hacía sentirse de nuevo en la "tierra media" y le hacía sentirse un dragón, aun cuando no lo fuera.

/

Despues de explorar el 221B, John llevó a Sherlock a dar un recorrido por lugares históricos importantes de la ciudad. John trataba de mencionar únicamente cosas buenas sobre la historia y la sociedad en la que ahora vivían, por tanto omitió temas como la segunda guerra mundial, ya habría tiempo para explicarle a Sherlock-Smaug esas cosas.

Sin embargo, aún si hablara de lo más "hermoso" de los humanos, la sociedad, y el Londres actual, Sherlock-Smaug seguía indiferente, nada parecía impresionarle lo suficiente todavía, no lo había vuelto a ver sonreír desde que se había burlado de él esta mañana con el tema de Bilbo.

John estaba desesperado, ya eran las 10 de la noche, lo que quería decir que pronto, todos los sitios agradables cerrarían, y ya solo le quedarían las horas de la madrugada para impresionar a Sherlock.

Lo que John no sabía es que Sherlock-Smaug si estaba impresionado, no por los humanos, ni por la ciudad, o por Inglaterra en general, sino por John específicamente. Algo tenía John que hacía a Sherlock-Smaug sentir cómodo, se sentía seguro, confiado, en casa.

Cada minuto con John, era volver a ser Smaug.

Cansado y hambriento, dieron su última parada en un restaurante italiano que abría hasta tarde.

\- No lo comprendo Sherlock, ¿es qué nada te apasiona? -. Pregunto preocupado en lo que un hombre llegara a atenderles.

\- Hmm… nope, aparte de quemar humanos, creo que nada -. Respondió sarcástico, John bufó, luego llego el camarero a dejar el menú.

\- Que agradable encontrarse una pareja de su tipo, ¿qué les puedo servir? -.

John miro dubitativo a aquel señor - ¿disculpe a que se refiere con "pareja de su tipo"? -. Sherlock sonrió divertido, el camarero se apeno de pronto.

– Oh lo siento, no quise ofenderlo, son solo una pareja, hay que luchar por la igualdad, entiendo – dijo guiñándole el ojo y dándole una palmada en el hombro, John seguía sin comprender, o mas bien no quería comprender, Sherlock seguía burlándose de la situación.

\- Yo no ordenare nada gracias, no tengo hambre -. Respondió Sherlock dejando el menú sobre la mesa.

\- eh creo que yo ordenare esto – indico John a aquel sujeto que miraba emocionado a aquel par – ¿alguna otra cosa?, un vino quizás – dijo muy pícaro a John que empezaba a incomodarse y Sherlock volvía a sonreír.

\- No gracias, y escuche esto no es una cita. El no es mi pareja, solo es mi amigo -. El hombre miro incrédulo a Sherlock y John, luego de recoger sus menús volvió para colocar una vela.

\- Así es más romántico – dijo alegre y John resignado solo refunfuño por lo bajo – esto no es una cita, cuando aquel camarero volvió a irse, al fin Sherlock dejo salir una sonrisa divertido.

\- ¿No es una cita?, ya me había emocionado -. Dijo sarcástico.

\- Muy gracioso Sherlock - dijo molesto armando un puchero.

\- Tómalo con humor John, noto que tienes un cierto grado de pánico a la idea de ser homosexual, ¿es por qué alguien parecido a ti decidió embarazarse hace siglos y temes correr el mismo destino? – pregunto muy serio, cuando en realidad solo se estaba burlando, John ignoro el comentario referente a Bilbo y respondió – No le tengo pánico a la idea, simplemente no soy gay, y no me gusta que crean que soy algo que no lo soy.

\- Me pasa algo similar – volvió a decir un Sherlock muy serio y pensativo.

\- ¿Sí?, ¿También suelen creer que eres un dragón homosexual siendo que eres hetero? -.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, no me interesa el sexo opuesto, no es realmente mi área -.

John se sonrojo e inmediatamente empezó a armar una disculpa.

\- Oh… lo siento, de haber sabido yo… es que como vi que te burlabas así de Bilbo, no creí que tu también fueras a… -

\- ¿Qué? –Exclamo fuera de sí - No, no John, espera, tampoco soy "homosexual" -.

\- ¿Eh?. ¿Entonces nada?, ¿ni un lado ni el otro? -.

\- No John, "ni un lado ni el otro", aun cuando quisiera, hace tiempo que soy el único dragón existente, ¿no crees que es estúpido tener una preferencia cuando no hay de donde elegir? -.

\- Bueno si fueras humano no tendrías ese problema, habría mucho de donde elegir – guiña un ojo divertido.

\- Me halagas John pero no, no me interesa tener de donde elegir, cuando vives mucho tiempo así, aprendes a hacerlo -.

\- Pero Smaug, ¿a caso no quieres estar con alguien?, y no hablo de tener una novia solamente, tener amigos, conocer personas, cosas que la gente hace, ¿En serio disfrutas estar solo? -.

\- Sí – respondió cortante, todos esos comentarios hicieron que el ex dragón se remotara a su infancia, cuando sí tenía todo eso, amigos, conocidos… familia. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta pero por suerte supo ocultarlo – La soledad me protege – se limito a responder.

Entonces John se dio cuenta que había abierto una herida, ahora menos iba a querer ser un humano.


	4. el juego comienza

**Cuarta parte- El juego comienza**

De regreso a casa, hubo un largo silencio incomodo, las nubes empezaban a amontonarse, se avecinaba la lluvia, así que ambos hombres decidieron apresurar el paso.

Pudieron haber tomado un taxi desde el inicio, pero John aún tenía esperanzas de encontrar algo en la ciudad que hiciera cambiar de parecer a Sherlock.

Con la suerte de lado de John, inesperadamente así fue.

En su camino se encontraron con una escena del crimen, en una calle que estaba cerrada con patrullas y cintas amarillas que prohibían el paso. A Sherlock le brillaron los ojos emocionado al ver aquello y se fue acercando más rápido, John le jalo el brazo y le dio una mirada de desaprobación.

.

\- No Sherlock, es casi media noche, vayámonos por otro lado -. Sherlock se zafo con fuerza y frunció sus cejas incómodo.

\- Oh vamos John, ¿crees que no se de estas cosas?, anda vayamos a ver, podría ser divertido -.

\- ¿Divertido?, ¿Cómo puede ser divertido acercarse a un lugar donde mataron a alguien? -.

\- Para mí es divertido. Esto de los crímenes me ha llamado la atención desde que soy humano, antes de volver a ser dragón, déjame disfrutar de ellos una vez más -. Dijo haciéndole una mirada de cachorrito, John no se resistió y asintió.

\- Bien, iremos, pero dime Sherlock, ¿Cómo piensas entrar? -. Sherlock hizo una leve sonrisa maliciosa – Tu solo sígueme – le dijo guiñándole el ojo y ahora él era quien tomaba del brazo a John para cruzar juntos la banda amarilla que obstruía el paso.

.

\- Hey, hey, ¿a dónde creen que van?, esta área está restringida solo oficiales pueden entrar, fuera de aquí – les llamo la oficial Donovan cuando los vio cruzar, John se inmuto quedándose quieto y Sherlock fue a enfrentarla.

\- Eso lo sé señorita, no cruzo esto por capricho, he venido a ayudarles -.

\- ¿Ayudar? – dijo muy dudosa mirándolo de pies a cabeza a él y su compañero – ¿Los envió Greg?, oh maldición, creí que bromeaba con eso de llamar a un detective, sí que está desesperado, como sea, no hace falta la ayuda de un detective simplón como usted –.

.

Sherlock ofendido por lo de "detective simplón" comenzó a tener una discusión más severa con la agente, que atrajo la atención de otro personal de la policía, John seguía inmutado viendo todo, cruzando sus dedos para que a Sherlock no se le ocurriera revelar que era el dragón de gales o alguna otra cosa por el estilo.

.

\- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? – alzo la voz Lestrade desde atrás de Donovan.

\- Tu estúpido detective insiste en querer meter sus manos donde no le corresponden, creí que bromeabas con llamar a un detective privado -.

\- ¿Detective?, yo no solicite ningún detective privado, si bromeaba con el tema, ¿Quién demonios es usted y que quiere aquí? -.

\- Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes, y sé que no me solicitaron, pero vaya que ocupan mi ayuda en esto. A juzgar por el número de policías, la preocupación en su rostro, y el hecho de que bromeara con solicitar la ayuda de un detective, juzgo que no es la primera vez que se presenta un caso como este, calculo uno casos similares, dichos casos no tienen relación alguna y no son homicidios mediante alguna arma, sino mediante alguna sustancia, y dichos homicidios más bien son unos suicidios muy misteriosos, ya que son personas que no tenían razón alguna para suicidarse, entonces alguien los induce a esto, alguien les está obligando a beber ese veneno – antes de que Sherlock siguiera con sus apresuradas deducciones el inspector le pidió silencio.

.

\- Basta, basta, ¿Cómo pudo saber todas esas cosas? – Dijo asombrado, entonces Donovan interfirió – Seguro es algún maniático que leyó el periódico, o quizá el mismo asesino.

\- No. Yo supe todo esto con solo observar. Esta mujer ignora mis habilidades señor, me temo que usted igual, si me deja demostrarlas yo… -.

\- ¿Cuál dijo qué era su nombre? -.

\- Sherlock y si me deja ver el lugar yo …-

\- Muchas gracias señor Sherlock pero en serio, su ayuda está de sobra, no necesitamos que un amateur nos diga que hacer – declaro el inspector, en eso de puro coraje Sherlock soltó todo lo malo que había deducido de aquellas personas de paso también para demostrar que tan bueno era.

.

\- Los parches de nicotina aún no hacen efecto sobre usted, sigue fumando a escondidas cada que va a tomar un café solo, y en vista de que su mujer lo está engañando, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo seguir fingiendo que ha dejado aquel vicio que su mujer usa de excusa para seguir teniendo problemas, en cuanto a usted señorita, debería dejar de meterse con el hombre que está frecuentando pues está casado… a menos que usted ya sepa eso y no le preste la menor importancia -.

.

Ambos agentes miraron perplejos al detective y a su vez muy molestos, Donovan decidió no discutir más, dio media vuelta ofendida y se retiró no sin antes agregar – Es el asesino, mejor ya arréstalo -.

\- ¿Cómo supo todas esas cosas señor Sherlock? -.

\- Se llama "ciencia de la deducción", cosa de la que usted carece, le explicaría más a detalle pero sería perder el tiempo, ya que puede verlo en un blog que tengo en internet y ese asesino que están buscando no puede estar muy lejos aún, mejor encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde -.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no es usted mismo el asesino? -.

\- Ya vio que bueno soy sabiendo cosas de la gente solo mirándola, de ser el asesino, no sería tan descuidado como para que la policía llegara tan rápido a la escena del crimen – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, Lestrade se quedó pensativo un rato revolviendo su cabello.

\- Qué más da, le daré una oportunidad, solo porque estoy desesperado, si es tan bueno como dice ser, entonces será útil -.

.

John y Sherlock acompañaron al inspector que los guiaría hasta la escena del crimen. Una vez más, Sherlock impresiono al inspector Lestrade con sus habilidades deductivas, diciendo todo lo que logro saber del cadáver.

\- Bueno señor Sherlock, ya nos dijo todo sobre esa mujer, y que su maleta está ausente, ¿qué hay respecto al asesino? -.

\- Maleta ausente … asesino -. Susurro para sí, ni John ni Greg comprendían a Sherlock que miraba sonriente a su alrededor, de pronto este exclamo – ROSA, claro, eso es, un asesino… y rosa, sabía que el asesino había cometido un gran error – de pronto salió corriendo del lugar sin dar aviso alguno, John y el inspector le siguieron presurosos e intrigados.

\- Espere, Sherlock, ¿qué tiene que ver el rosa? -.

\- La maleta inspector, la maleta también es rosa – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de salir del lugar. John estaba muy exhausto, así que no se tomó la molestia de seguirle corriendo, solo bajo las escaleras con calma hasta llegar a la salida, en donde se encontró a la mujer con la que habían discutido minutos atrás.

\- Tu parecer normal, ¿por qué estas con él?, ¿Quién eres tú? -.

\- Eh… mi nombre es John Watson, yo… el solo es un viejo amigo mío que está de visita por aquí -.

\- Entiendo, bueno John Watson, yo que tú me mantendría alejada de él, reconozco a un hombre peligroso cuando lo veo, no me sorprendería saber que el mismo es el asesino -. John no dijo nada más, solo le sonrió a aquella mujer y se retiró del lugar cuanto antes.

.

/

_En su camino a casa a John lo raptó un lujoso automóvil, que lo llevaría nada más y nada menos que con el dragón mayor. _

_\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo en cuanto al fin le quitaron una venda de los ojos, y observo que estaba en un amplio estacionamiento abandonado. El auto que lo había recogido se alejaba y frente a él solo se veía una sombra._

_\- John Watson, entonces los rumores son verdad, aún existe linaje del mago azul y Bilbo Bolsón – dijo una voz entre las sombras, que a medida se acercaba se veía más su rostro. Con solo verlo, más la información que tenía, supo que se trataba del hermano mayor de Sherlock-Smaug._

_\- Y tú… creí que solo quedaba Smaug -. _

_\- Bueno es que hace tanto que soy humano, creo que unos treinta años más o menos, ¿Quién los cuenta? -. _

_\- ¿Qué quieres? -. _

_\- Sospecho que Smaug fue hasta ti para que lo conviertas en un dragón de nuevo, vine a pedirte un favor en nombre de toda la humanidad, no lo hagas John, convéncelo de ser humano, y de paso que deje esa idiotez de asesor criminal -._

_\- ¡Que crees que estoy haciendo! -. _

_\- Nada, eso justamente. John, eres un mago muy poderoso, de esos pocos que ya no existen ni existirán. Puedes lanzarle un hechizo cualquiera, borrarle la memoria y crearle una nueva, cualquier cosa, y no lo haces, puedes usar magia y no lo haces -._

_\- Es porque si hago lo que dices, entonces ya no sería Smaug, sería otra persona, es justo lo que no quiero, como mago tengo principios, y ese es uno de ellos, respetar el libre albedrio de otros -. _

_\- Pero es Smaug, no importa que tanto lo respetas o no -._

_\- Es tu propio hermano de quien estás hablando, entiende, no usare magia en el para borrarle su memoria o convencerlo -. _

_\- Bien, entonces condena a la humanidad, porque con lo que estás haciendo no lo convencerás de nada -. _

_\- Lo convenceré ya lo verás, e incluso le convenceré de que deje de ser un asesor criminal, buenas noches -. _

_/_

_._

Al llegar a su casa, John se encontró con un Gladstone que tiraba baba medio dormido cerca de la entrada, con un Sherlock recostado en el sofá, y con una maleta color rosa sobre la mesa.

\- Vaya, al fin llegas, ¿dónde te metiste? -.

\- Tu hermano me entretuvo, quería que borrara tu memoria de Smaug y que te creara una nueva, recuerdos falsos de un Sherlock Holmes, ¿esa es la maleta de la muerta? – en eso Sherlock se levantó de un salto un tanto preocupado.

\- ¿Aceptaste?, y si, esa es, no fue difícil encontrarla, en cuanto vi que la mujer tenía todo rosa y que el asesino lo más probable era hombre, un hombre no iba a poder caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Londres con dicha maleta sin parecer sospechoso, se debió dar cuenta de su error en tres o cinco minutos, así que busque en todos los basureros que quedaban a tres o cinco minutos de la escena del crimen, me tomo media hora encontrarla – explico muy orgulloso y sonriente, luego volvió a preocuparse – entonces … ¿me borraras la memoria de Smaug? -.

\- No, no podría, de todas formas es más complicada esa magia, restructurar memorias y eliminar unas de hace siglos, no, creo que es más fácil convertiré en dragón, aunque algo me dice que empiezas a disfrutar esto de ser un humano - dijo muy animado luego de ver como sus ojos brillaban cada que hablaba del caso. Sherlock negó pronto con la cabeza.

\- Claro que no, si me estoy divirtiendo con esto, en especial porque algo me dice que el asesino que buscamos es un cliente de Moriarty, es divertido humillar a Moriarty haciéndole ver que sus clientes son atrapados – dijo con una pícara sonrisa de altanería – pero no, creo que como dragón las cosas serían más plenas.

\- Pero claro que no Sherlock, ¡¿es que no entiendes?! – dijo John volviéndose a molestar, estaba harto de no poder convencer aun al terco ex dragón, - Sherlock, si vuelves a ser un dragón no duraras ni un día, cuando apareciste en Cardiff sobreviviste porque fue de improvisto, pero ahora que saben de ti seguro están preparados, los humanos cuentan con armas más poderosas, te acabaran si sales allá afuera y no descansarán hasta cazarte, ¿de verdad quieres terminar así tu vida? -. Sherlock se quedó pensando un rato mordiéndose un labio y negó sutilmente la cabeza.

\- Creo que no, pero como humano, ¿Qué gano?, para que vivir más años si estoy en un cuerpo que no quiero – dijo con un puchero y volviéndose a recostar en el sofá, entonces John se acercó sentándose en la orilla.

\- Para vengarte cómo quieres hacerlo. Sherlock, si te quedas como humano podrías seguir humillando a Moriarty resolviendo todos los crímenes que asesora, podrías detener a otros criminales, es más, yo podría ayudarte usando un poco de mi magia de vez en cuando, haríamos justicia en el mundo juntos, seriamos tu y yo contra el resto, ¿no te gustaría eso Sherlock?, tantos siglos solo en una cueva y terminar asesinado solo por un día mas como dragón… ¿no prefieres explorar más el mundo?, la tierra ha cambiado mucho, y yo podría mostrártela, vale la pena seguir siendo humano -.

Sherlock escucho con atención cada palabra pero la frase que resonó en su mente varias veces fue "tú y yo contra el resto", entonces el azabache se incorporó sentándose de nuevo y miro a John con sus ojos camaleónicos que tomaban brillo otra vez.

\- Supongo que podría funcionar – susurro con un leve sonrojo – ya no ser un asesor criminal, sino un "detective" de consulta, sería la mejor forma de humillar a ese Moriarty tan latoso , a él y otros humanos inferiores a mí – dijo muy sonriente.

\- Entonces, ¿lo harás?, ¿te quedaras como humano? -.

\- Con una condición -.

\- Lo que sea, ya haz cambiado de parecer y hasta de empleo, hare cualquier cosa por ti -. Dijo John bastante emocionado.

\- A partir de que resuelva este caso, seremos tu y yo contra el mundo, por el resto de nuestras vidas -.

John se sonrojo y sintió un estremecer recorrer su espalda, aliviado porque no pidio algo peligroso, y feliz de que no solo iba a quedarse como humano, sino que ahora lo tendría a su lado, este asintió alegre.

\- Así será Sherlock -.


	5. Resuelto

**Quinta parte – Resuelto **

Luego de su acuerdo, retomaron el tema del caso que estaban "investigando".

\- Bueno ya que tienes la maleta rosa ahora solo pareces sospechoso, ¿qué sigue en tu plan? – Sherlock brinco emocionado del sofá y le entrego a John un número telefónico.

\- Marca este número, anda marca – le insistió al ver la cara incrédula de John, el doctor empezó a teclear dicho número entonces noto que coincidía con el que estaba en los datos de la dueña de la maleta.

\- Es el celular de la señora, pero, ¿no está en la maleta? -. Pregunto asombrado y Sherlock negó con la cabeza – Ya busque, significa que el asesino lo debe de tener, y esa es la clave John, si encontramos ese teléfono encontramos al asesino – le respondió muy animado.

\- GENIAL, pero, ahora surge otro problema, ¿Cómo daremos con el teléfono? -.

En eso, sin pedir permiso alguno, el inspector Lestrade entro junto con otros colegas suyos a la casa-consultorio del doctor Watson, afuera se escuchaban patrullas y las luces de las mismas traspasaban las cortinas.

\- Aquí están, me temo que ya tardo mucho señor Holmes y … - se detuvo al hablar en cuanto vio la maleta rosa sobre la mesa – ¿Cómo dio con la maleta rosa? – dijo asustándose.

\- Lo sabía, Donovan tenía razón, él es el mismo asesino – indico uno de los acompañantes, Sherlock bufó e hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

\- Por favor no sean idiotas, simplemente hice lo que ustedes no. Usar el cerebro, cuando Salí de la escena del crimen fui en búsqueda de la maleta , me tomo unos veinte minutos encontrarla -.

\- ¿Cómo supo dónde buscar? – inquirió Lestrade aún no muy convencido.

\- Ahorrémonos esos detalles para después, lo importante ahora es que ya sé como dar con su asesino -.

\- ¿Sí?, ¿cómo?, más le vale darse prisa -.

\- Claro, claro, John, por favor entra al correo electrónico de la maleta y escribe en la contraseña RACHEL - John confiando en su compañero no hizo preguntas y fue en búsqueda de su computadora.

\- ¿A dónde va con esto Sherlock Holmes?, podría mínimo explicarse -.

\- Sí, es una vergüenza tener que explicar todo lo que pienso debido a la falta de su intelecto pero está bien – Lestrade le miro ofendido pero lo dejo proseguir – resulta que el asesino tiene el teléfono celular de esta mujer, fue lo único que tomo de la maleta, pues le pareció peligroso dejarlo, no pensó que sería aún más peligroso tomarlo. En fin, si queremos encontrar al asesino debemos encontrar el teléfono, la víctima fue más inteligente que todos nosotros al dejar en el suelo la contraseña de Rache… o "Rachel" antes de morir, lo hizo para que en caso de que el asesino se llevara su celular solo fuera cosa de rastrearlo mediante el gps que tiene en el aparato, podemos ingresar al gps con el correo electrónico de la maleta -. Lestrade detuvo de inmediato a Sherlock que volvía a hablar presuroso.

\- Pero, ¿Quién le asegura que esa es la contraseña? -.

\- ¿Qué más podría ser si no es eso?, no le veo sentido a escribir un nombre antes de morir si esa no es la razón – le respondió molesto.

\- Puede ser pero…- Lestrade fue interrumpido por John que había accedido al correo de la difunta, y en efecto, se podía acceder al gps del celular desde el mismo.

\- Sherlock ven, aquí esta, mira -. Tanto el inspector como Sherlock se asomaron a la laptop del doctor, Sherlock miro triunfante la pantalla, y Lestrade cada vez más asombrado ante las habilidades de Sherlock.

\- Asombroso – grito triunfante – ahora podremos seguirlo, Anderson, ve y avisa a los demás que ya sabemos cómo encontrarlos – Anderson rodo sus ojos fastidiado y se retiró a dar aviso a sus compañeros. Lestrade , alegre de que estuvieran a unos pasos de atrapar al criminal que tantos meses le había mortificado, dio un imprevisto abrazo a ambos hombres.

\- Muchísimas gracias, en serio, resultaron ser mucho más útiles de lo que jamás imagine, tiene razón señor Holmes, subestime sus habilidades, no sé cómo le podré pagar, quizá con mi próximo sueldo yo podría… -.

\- Por favor, solo "Sherlock", no se preocupe por el dinero, esto lo hago por cuestiones personales; y una cosa más, asegúrese de que quien atrapan sea un taxista -.

\- ¿Taxista?, ¿por qué dice que eso es el asesino? -.

\- Es la única explicación del porque todas sus víctimas caen tan fácil y sin embargo ninguna se relaciona con la otra, este hombre es un psicópata, se la ha pasado haciendo esto por diversión. Un taxista no levanta sospecha alguna en sus víctimas, es alguien que nos lleva o trae a un lugar, invisible, minucioso, alguien en quien se puede confiar por un tiempo – Lestrade escuchó atento cada detalle –.

\- Entiendo, de acuerdo espero así sea señor Holmes, por seguridad igual tendremos su casa vigilada, volveré después para que me relate más a fondo como resolvió el caso, pasen buenas noches – dijo en un tono más formal, antes de que este saliera Sherlock agrego – Inspector, sí un día vuelve a tener problemas, estaré hospedándome en el 221 B de Baker Street - .

\- Gracias, honestamente espero ya no tener que recurrir a su ayuda, pero sí se ofrece, así será -. El inspector abandono el lugar, el pobre Gladstone que dormía profundamente y no sabía de nada, despertó de pronto con el azoto de la puerta.

Una vez que el caso estaba por completo resuelto, Sherlock y John se quedaron viendo sonrientes por un largo rato.

\- Entonces… dijiste que seríamos tú y yo contra el mundo luego de resolver este caso – susurro un Sherlock sonriente, dejando escapar una sonrisa pícara.

\- También que sería por el resto de nuestras vidas Smaug -. Dijo con dificultad y sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas.

\- No, ahora soy solo SHERLOCK – dijo aun sonriéndole de aquella forma, John sentía más fuerte el calor en sus mejillas.

\- Eh… - empezó a titubear – escuche que le dijiste al inspector que te hospedarías en Baker, ¿significa que si te gusto el departamento? – dijo apresurado cambiándole el tema.

\- Claro, es un lugar acogedor, no te ofendas, pero este lugar es más consultorio que casa, no lo soporto, ahora comprendo porque Gladstone se la pasa dormido – dijo señalando con la mirada al perro que volvía a recostarse. John se rió al ver al perrito y por el comentario.

\- Supongo que es cierto, ja, ja, bien entonces mañana mismo iremos a Baker, imagino que tienes dinero para pagarlo -.

\- Yo no, Mycroft sí, no te preocupes, de todas formas, ahora que me convenciste de ser humano y cambiar de profesión, creo que él te debe mucho – dijo mirando fijamente a John, empezó a acercársele más, John con sus nervios de punta y sus mejillas que ardían, daba un paso hacia atrás por cada paso que daba Sherlock hacia adelante – a decir verdad, creo que también te debo mucho John – continuo diciéndole sin dejar de mirar fijamente los celestes ojos del rubio, John lo miraba boquiabierto sin saber que decir, sus palabras no lograban salir .

\- Sher….Sherlock ¿qué estas … - ya no quedo más casa para seguir yendo hacia atrás, John sintió la pared detrás suyo, ahora estaba acorralado, y la mirada de Sherlock se había vuelto una mirada de dragón, parecían unos ojos de un depredador que estaban a punto de atacar. John sintió que sus piernas flaquearon, y paso de los nervios al miedo.

\- Me demostraste porque valía la pena seguir siendo humano, aunque debo admitir John, que desde que inicio el día me habías convencido -. Susurro cerca de su rostro, los vellos de John comenzaron a erizarse y desvió su mirada para no toparse con esos ojos camaleónicos tan cerca.

\- ¿En serio?, er… eh… ¿Cómo hice eso? -. Dijo a duras penas titubeando, tenía tan cerca el rostro de Sherlock que empezó a sentir su aliento, del miedo quedó inmovilizado, Sherlock aprovecho para sujetarle las manos.

\- Mirándome, en la mañana, cuando me viste desnudo me di cuenta-. John paso saliva y sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

\- Ver cómo me mirabas hizo que quisiera seguir siendo humano solo para saber si más a futuro decidías admitir que te había gustado, ya que igual me atrajiste John, solo que no quise decirlo - dijo con una voz más profunda cerca de su oreja, John se mordió su labio para evitar soltar algún gemido, no entendía porque, según él no era gay, sin embargo aquella situación lo estaba "acalorando" cada vez más.

John no podía zafarse o más bien no lo estaba intentando si quiera, resignado volvió a ver el rostro de Sherlock para ver aquellos ojos que brillaban y destellaban deseo.

Ahora no tenía miedo, se sentía asombrado y estaba completamente sonrojado.

\- Basta Sherlock, este tipo de bromas no es graciosas, ahora déjame ir – fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que el dominante ex dragón se lanzara sobre él y le robara un beso.

Sherlock soltó las manos de John, y con una de sus manos sujeto el rostro del rubio para dar un beso más marcado y profundo, mientras con la otra lo tomo de su cadera y lo apego más a la pared, John sorprendido, correspondió el beso, dirigiendo sus manos a los risos del azabache para despeinarlo mientras sus labios aceleraban el ritmo del beso.

Dejándose llevar por la pasión que siempre había estado desde el inicio pero ninguno de los dos se sentía listo para admitirlo, el beso se convirtió en un duelo de lenguas que reclamaban dominio adentrándose en la boca del otro.

Cuando tomaban aire para continuar con los apasionados besos, ambos dejaban escapar ligeros gemidos, John se atrevió a morder los labios de Sherlock y este se desquito comiéndose a besos las orejas del rubio, ocasionando que John dejara escapar más gemidos.

\- SHERLOCK – grito el rubio como suplica – basta…basta, al menos aquí no – dijo entre suspiros agitados, Sherlock acato el mensaje, cargando a John y llevándoselo presuroso al cuarto del mismo.

Al cerrar la puerta, Sherlock lanzo a John sobre la cama y se le subió encima para seguir devorándoselo.

Sus instintos salvajes de dragón salieron a flote en cuanto comenzó a morder con ferocidad el cuello y hombros del rubio, John se dejaba hacer, sentía como ahora el calor de sus mejillas estaba en todo su cuerpo, y una erección se formaba en sus pantalones.

\- Para llevar pocos días como humano, sí que sabes usar tu cuerpo – bromeo el doctor mordiéndose sus labios para no dejar escapar tantos gemidos, Sherlock le miro a los ojos aún con esos ojos de depredador rumbo a su presa, y musito sobre sus labios – Y eso que apenas empiezo – respondió divertido.

Comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente con delicadeza disfrutando cada prenda que quitaban hasta que quedaron solo en sus bóxer.

Al terminar, ahora fue John quien se abalanzó sobre Sherlock y empezó a dejar marcas de sus dientes y de sus labios por toda esa pálida piel del pelinegro, Sherlock tan excitado como el doctor, no paraba de soltar gemidos, cada uno más desesperado que el anterior.

\- JOHN, JOHN , JOHN… - era la única palabra que alcanzaba a formular el detective, sonriente al ser quien tenía el dominio, John comenzó a recorrer con su lengua cada centímetro del cuerpo de su compañero. Sherlock sin querer se empezó a estremecer por completo, y sujeto con fuerza la sabana guinda que estaba debajo.

John continuo masajeando con su lengua las caderas de Sherlock, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a bajar el bóxer color blanco que le hacía resaltar más el miembro del detective.

Aunque John ya ansiaba poseerlo, no perdió la paciencia, y continuo dándole placer a Sherlock poco a poco, quería prepararlo muy bien y dejarlo sumamente desesperado antes de querer adentrarse en él.

Ver a Sherlock de aquella forma tan vulnerable y tan excitado, al borde de tener un orgasmo, hacía que el doctor sintiera que en cualquier momento el también acabaría.

Además la idea de que iba cogerse a alguien quien no lo había hecho en siglos o que probablemente nunca lo había hecho le producía una enorme satisfacción, en momentos a veces seguía sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquel ser mitológico que se había convertido en un hombre tan hermoso, casi como un ángel iba a ser completamente suyo.

Ansioso porque ya atendieran a su miembro, Sherlock empezó a jalarlo de abajo hacia arriba, John le aparto la mano, guiándola mejor hacia su propio bóxer.

\- Tú a mí , y yo a ti, ¿de acuerdo? - sentenció con una voz extasiada, Sherlock solo asintió y bajo el bóxer color azul marino del doctor para empezar a masturbarlo así como el doctor le acariciaba.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos empezaron a exclamar el nombre del otro al sentir como la mano del contrario movía con fuerza y rapidez sus miembros.

_\- Oh, John, JOHN, OHH, OHH, SÍ, JOHN , JOHN, SI, SI, OH – _

_\- SHERLOCK, SHERLOOCK, OH, SHERLOCK, OH, DIOSES, OH, SHERLOCK- _

Un canto de gemidos invadió la habitación, John ya no tuvo tiempo de adentrarse en Sherlock, pues con la pura mano y gemidos de su amante habían sido suficientes para que terminara.

Cuando Sherlock termino, sus labios soltaron tremendo orgasmo que estremeció de pies a cabeza al doctor que ya había concluido y se había dejado caer a un lado del pelinegro.

Exhaustos y satisfechos, ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos sonrientes.

La mirada de Sherlock ya no irradiaba deseo ni lucía como la de una bestia que se comería a John en cualquier momento, ahora era una mirada tierna, llena de alegría, igual que la del rubio.

Se acercaron poco a poco para darse un último beso en los labios, un beso que confirmaría que ambos sentían exactamente lo mismo por el otro.

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por la ventana nuevamente.

\- Bien, han pasado las 24 horas, ¿aún quieres que te convierta en dragón? – Pregunto mirándole sonriente y añadió – recuerda que siendo un dragón… no podrías hacer esto – bromeo John, Sherlock sonrió de oreja a oreja y negó con su cabeza.

\- Tú ganaste John Watson. Vale la pena seguir siendo humano, siempre valió y valdrá la pena ser un humano por ti – musito sin aliento el detective, John sonrió y dio un beso tímido a su frente.

\- Aun así seguiremos siendo tu y yo contra el resto del mundo Sherlock -.

\- Por el resto de nuestros días – respondió en un suspiro, dio un beso a la mejilla izquierda de John, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el par de hombres quedo dormido abrazados en los brazos del otro.

FIN

**¿Qué les pareció? , espero lo hayan disfrutado, no siempre hago fan-fics y con este de verdad que me esmere. **

**Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, y espero que mi amiga Pame, (mi querida Watson) le haya encantado tanto como a mi, porque al final de cuentas el fic es para ella, esta idea la tuve un día que vino a mi casa, por tanto podría decirse que tu lo inspiraste. Tómalo como regalo atrasado del día del amor y la amistad o como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños, eso no importa, lo que importa es que lo disfrutaras. =)**

**A los demás gracias por leer, espero seguir haciendo fics o echarle más ganas a mis novelas originales. **

**Saludos =) **


End file.
